03 Listopada 2013
05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5878 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5878); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5879 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5879); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Pluszowy jamnik; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Popiełuszko. Wolność jest w nas. - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Tadeusza Mazowieckiego, Na żywo 12:30 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 451) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Sąsiad na widelcu - /9/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 3. Kongo (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka (Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) - txt. str. 777 107'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Chiny (2008); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jet Li, Maria Bello, John Hannah, Michelle Yeoh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Zakazany owoc - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Psalmy dla Ciebie - fragmenty koncertu Piotra Rubika; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Pluto junior, odc. 40 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Pluto junior ep. 40); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 23 (seria II, odc. 10) - Urodzony po raz drugi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Coś nowego (Something New) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Sanaa Hamri; wyk.:Sanaa Lathan, Fuzzy Fantabulous, Katharine Towne, Stanley Desantis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 W obliczu przeznaczenia (Personal Effects); dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Kanada (2008); reż.:David Hollander; wyk.:Ashton Kutcher, Michelle Pfeiffer, Kathy Bates, Rob LaBelle; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Homeland I - odc. 9 (Homeland, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Żywe trupy III - odc. 9/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 9, The Suicide King); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:55 Sąsiad na widelcu - /9/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 9/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 9/ 26 - India 2 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 7/10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 1013; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 998 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 999 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Kultura, głupcze (87); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzieje oceanów - odc. 1/3 (Dawn the ocean - ep. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne w Amazonii; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Niemcy - Bawaria (142) "Ratyzbona"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Robinson Crusoe (Robinson Crusoe) 86'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Rod Hardy; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Polly Walker, William Takaku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2069; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland - Nokaut; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 535 - Trening; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kultura, głupcze (87); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Znachor - txt. str. 777 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 75 "Plecak pełen dolarów" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 10 "Stanisław Mikołajczyk"; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Podróż 30'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dariusz Glazer; wyk.:Gabriela Muskała, Maria Maj, Jacek Braciak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Agata Kulesza, Aleksandra Popławska, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Michał Michalski, Monika Buchowiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (98); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wrogowie publiczni (Public Enemies) - txt. str. 777 134'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Christin Bale, Marion Cotillard, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Robinson Crusoe (Robinson Crusoe) 86'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Rod Hardy; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Polly Walker, William Takaku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 07:10 Reportaż z regionu 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd 08:00 Śladami Jana Pawła II 08:35 Lekcja dobrych manier 08:55 Festiwal derenia w Arboretum Bolestraszyce 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:25 Nożem i widelcem 09:45 60 lat razem 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Tamtego 1989 roku 11:35 Piękniejsza Polska (4) 12:00 Głos regionów 13:00 Agro szansa 13:35 Saga prastarej puszczy 14:40 Muzeum pod gołym niebem 15:00 Program lokalny 16:00 Młodzież kontra 17:00 Rusz się człowieku 17:30 Program lokalny 19:00 Podwodna Polska 19:30 Szlakiem gwiazd 20:00 Program lokalny 21:00 Telekurier extra 21:30 Dziennik regionów 21:50 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy 23:35 Archiwum zbrodni 00:05 Ukryte prawdy 00:35 60 lat razem 00:45 Zakończenie programu 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany (USA,2002) 09:05 Jeźdźcy smoków (9) 09:35 Wall-E - film animowany (USA,2008) 11:40 Mój przyjaciel Hachiko - film familijny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2009) 13:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Abu Zabi - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Abu Zabi - Formuła 1 16:10 Top Chef (8) 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (6) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (82) - program publicystyczny 20:05 Salt - thriller (USA,2010) 22:00 To nie koniec świata! (9) 23:00 Kości 8 (163) 00:00 Coffin Rock - thriller (Nowa Zelandia,Australia,Wielka Brytania,2009) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (61) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (61) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: 'Mała bokserka', Tajlandia (9) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:00 Lekarze (9) 13:00 Prawo Agaty (9) 14:15 Mam talent! (9) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Czy to ty, czy to ja? - film familijny (USA,1995) 18:00 Ugotowani (9) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 MasterChef (10/14) - reality show 21:00 Przepis na życie (10/13) 22:00 Na językach (10/13) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Piątek trzynastego - horror (USA,2009) 01:05 Kobieta na krańcu świata: 'Mała bokserka', Tajlandia (9) 01:40 Uwaga! 01:55 Arkana magii 03:15 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Osobliwi ulubieńcy (4) 07:25 Dekoratornia 07:55 Australijskie rekordy Guinnessa 08:25 Przygody Merlina (19) 09:25 Przygody Merlina (20) 10:25 Galileo (390) 11:35 Wyścigi samochodowe: Porsche Supercup - Abu Zabi 12:10 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (16) - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Dekoratornia 13:40 Frank i dżungla 2 (1) 14:45 What's New, Scooby-Doo? 15:15 Tańczący z wilkami - western (USA,1990) 19:00 Galileo (391) 20:00 Dystrykt 9 - film SF (USA,Nowa Zelandia,Kanada,2009) 22:25 Na dnie piekła - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 00:10 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 01:15 Kroniki facetów z klasą 02:15 Tydzień na świecie - magazyn 03:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:25 Dekoratornia 04:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:59 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Kabaret Paranienormalni (1) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli 4 (9) - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 BANKOMAT. Wyścig z czasem (6) - reality show 09:00 Czterej pancerni i pies (1) 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies (2) 11:40 Asterix w Brytanii - film animowany (Francja,1986) 13:15 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Czerwony Kapturek - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2012) 14:30 Inspektor Gadget - komedia (USA,1999) 16:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa "Czarnej Perły" - film przygodowy (USA,2003) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3 (14) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3 (1) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Szósty zmysł - thriller (USA,1999) 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (16/23) 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (17/23) 00:05 Alarm dla Paryża - film katastroficzny (Francja,2006) 02:00 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (226) - program informacyjny 03:00 Dyżur 2 (23) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur 3 (34) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 05:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Sery Franche-Comté (5/16) 05:55 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę (7/12) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Przyjaciele 8 (15/24) 09:35 Usta Usta (5/13) 10:40 Bananowy doktor 3 (3/16) 11:40 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1971) 13:50 Premiera: Kit Kittredge: Amerykańska dziewczyna - film familijny (USA,Kanada,2008) 15:55 Krokodyl Dundee - komedia przygodowa (Australia,1986) 18:00 Alcatraz (5/13) 18:55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 10 (10/16) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Strażnicy - film SF (USA,2009) 23:25 Mentalista 3 (11/24) 00:25 Wieczne zło - horror (USA,2003) 02:15 Arkana magii 04:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|100x100px 06:00 Niania (19) 06:30 Niania (20) 07:05 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (51) 07:45 Superauta (11) 08:15 Łowcy smoków (19) 08:45 Podróż Kota w butach - film animowany (Japonia,1976) 10:25 Projekt: szczeniak (28) - serial dokumentalny 10:55 Zaklinacz psów (20) - reality show 11:25 Tarzan w wielkim mieście (108) 11:55 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli 4 (10) 13:00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt (1) - serial przyrodniczy 13:55 Nalot na restaurację 3 (12) - reality show 15:00 Australijska straż graniczna (21) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 BANKOMAT. Wyścig z czasem (6) - reality show 16:30 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (1) 17:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Karaiby (3) 18:15 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Karaiby (4) 19:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi 2 (22) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii (3) 21:05 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 2 (1) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Mordercza maszyna - horror (Niemcy,USA,2010) 01:00 Sexy Playmates! (2) - serial erotyczny 01:30 Piękni i ambitni (50) - serial erotyczny 02:30 Kasia i Tomek (20) 03:00 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (8) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur (3) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (4) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (13) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (7) - program lifestylowy left|thumb|100x100px 05:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:55 Łowca krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 07:25 Łowca krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 07:55 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (23) 08:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (24) 08:30 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (25) 08:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (26) 09:05 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (27) 09:25 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (28) 09:45 Królewna Śnieżka (8) 10:15 Simba (39) 10:50 Simba (40) 11:30 Zimna fuzja - film sensacyjny (USA,2011) 13:20 Bieguny śmierci - film katastroficzny (USA,2008) 15:00 Sands of Oblivion - film przygodowy (USA,2007) 16:55 Galileo (295) 18:00 Potęga żywiołów (1) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:00 Śmierć na talerzu 2 (10) 20:00 Galileo (295) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 2 (7) 21:35 Błękitny Demon - thriller (USA,2004) 23:25 Wzór (40) 00:20 Najlepsi z najlepszych 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 02:25 Włatcy móch (66) 02:55 Włatcy móch (67) 03:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 05:59 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|100x100px 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ligi Angielskiej - mecz: Arsenal Londyn - Chelsea Londyn 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ligi Angielskiej - mecz: Arsenal Londyn - Chelsea Londyn 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - Vitesse Arnhem 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - Vitesse Arnhem 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - 1. mecz półfinałowy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - 1. mecz półfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - mecz: Howerła Użhorod - PFK Sewastopol 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - mecz: Howerła Użhorod - PFK Sewastopol 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz finałowy 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Nitro Circus Live (3) - magazyn sportowy 18:55 Nitro Circus Live News (3) - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Magazyn alpejski 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Anwil Włocławek - Trefl Sopot 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Spartak Moskwa - Lokomotiw Moskwa 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Spartak Moskwa - Lokomotiw Moskwa 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|100x100px 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA PL 11:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 ESKA PL 14:00 Hi Fashion 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:00 Siedzę i patrzę 18:00 Serialowe hity na czasie: Touch (7) 19:00 ESKA TV News 20:00 Serialowe hity na czasie: Touch (7) 21:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 22:00 Rap Time 23:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 00:00 Polska noc left|thumb|100x100px 06:00 Blisko ludzi 06:30 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:15 Ostre cięcie 2 (8/12) 08:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (10/13) - magazyn 08:30 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 09:30 Sposób na złodzieja (9/10) 10:00 Usterka (9/16) 10:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (5/12) 11:00 Wojny magazynowe 2 - reality show 11:30 Wojny magazynowe 2 - reality show 12:00 Bar u Danuśki (1/12) 12:30 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (10/13) 13:30 Rodzinny galimatias (9/11) 14:00 Ola w trasie 2 (4/10) 14:30 Ostre cięcie 2 (1/12) 15:10 Córki pastorów (10-ost.) 16:10 4 wesela (1/13) 17:10 Dzieciaki (1/12) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orzeł czy reszka? 2 (9/16) - program podróżniczy 19:10 Świat bez fikcji 5 (3/8) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Nic osobistego (4/6) 21:00 Taboo 8 (7/8) 22:00 Cela - cykl reportaży 22:30 Nie do wiary (3/11) 23:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (5/12) 23:30 Ola w trasie 2 (4/10) 00:00 Superwizjer 00:30 Kartoteka 2 (10/13) 01:25 Świat bez fikcji 5 (3/8) 01:55 Usterka (9/16) 02:25 Sekretne operacje (11/12) 03:20 Psie adopcje (9/12) 03:45 Cela - cykl reportaży 04:10 Orzeł czy reszka? 2 (9/16) - program podróżniczy 05:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|100x100px 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo TV 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Mistrz kierownicy - najszybszy kierowca disco - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:57 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna: Wakacje w Egipcie (24) 23:31 Święta wojna: Kandydat na prezydenta (23) 23:50 Przeboje na czasie left|thumb|100x100px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1760) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (1761) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1762) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1763) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1764) 12:30 Czas na kulturę (2) 13:00 Ewa gotuje (43) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (44) 14:00 Mamuśki (24) 14:30 Mamuśki (25) 15:00 Mamuśki (26) 15:30 Mamuśki (27) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ekolodzy (214) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Matka jest tylko jedna (215) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Czarna dziura (216) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Krytyk (217) 18:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (66) 18:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lecznica (68) 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wigilia (70) 19:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Polonez (72) 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (247) 21:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Skarb (81) 21:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gabinet (82) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Samobójstwo salowego Basena (149) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Powrót właściciela (150) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Z odzysku (259) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Podróżnik (260) 00:00 Synowie (6) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Samobójstwo salowego Basena (149) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Powrót właściciela (150) 01:30 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (81) 04:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (82) 04:30 Daleko od noszy: Samobójstwo salowego Basena (149) 05:00 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Podkręć jak Beckham - komedia obyczajowa (Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,2002) 10:20 Informacje kulturalne 10:45 Popioły (1/2) - film kostiumowy (Polska,1965) 12:35 Informacje kulturalne 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o nauce?: Genetyka (5) 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Paul Simon - "Graceland" - film dokumentalny (USA,1997) 14:35 Hala odlotów 2: Polska jako horror (7) 15:25 Enrico Caruso: Głos stulecia - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,USA,2010) 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:25 Niedziela z... Agatą Kuleszą 18:30 Niedziela z... Agatą Kuleszą: Moje pieczone kurczaki - film obyczajowy (Polska,2002) 19:50 Niedziela z... Agatą Kuleszą: Sala samobójców - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2010) 22:05 Więcej niż fikcja: René - film dokumentalny (Czechy,2008) 23:40 Co Ty wiesz o nauce?: Genetyka (5) 00:05 Kino nocne: Maria łaski pełna - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Kolumbia,2004) 01:55 Młoda Kultura: Candelaria Saenz Valiente i Marcin Masecki - koncert 02:35 Nocne czytanie w wannie (29) 02:45 Zakończenie programu 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.11.1989 08:10 Jestem gotowy na wszystko - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 09:05 Dom: Komu gra ta orkiestra (17/25) 10:40 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (4) 11:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Zapiski tobruckiego szczura 12:10 Historia faszyzmu (9) 13:05 Zobaczyć jak najwięcej: Laos (1) 13:35 Dzika Polska: Bogatsze życie - 12 tysięcy grzybów w barszcz 14:15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:20 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Skłamałam" 15:25 Skłamałam - film obyczajowy (Polska,1937) 17:00 Dom: Trzecie kłamstwo (18/25) 18:35 Kalendarium historyczne: Żołnierze Führera podbijają Polskę - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 18:50 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Skrzydła nad Polską CASA C - 295M 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.11.1989 19:50 Rok premiera - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 21:00 Westerplatte - dramat wojenny (Polska,1967) 22:45 Kontrapunkt: Skarga - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2012) 23:40 Polska z bocznej drogi: Generał już tu nie mieszka - reportaż (Polska,2007) 00:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (3/13) 01:00 Rok premiera - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 02:00 Rozmowa z Tadeuszem Mazowieckim - magazyn publicystyczny 02:20 Byłem wszędzie. Olgierd Budrewicz: film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 03:15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Galeria - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (20); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego żabie trudno żyć w stawie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 2 - Rodzice Marzeń (Rodzice Marzeń); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 21 Piotr Polk; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Tadeusza Mazowieckiego; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 451) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 6/15* - Za kulisami, czyli bisnesswoman - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Pejzaż bez Ciebie... Czesław Niemen; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Polonia w Komie - Majorka - kokosowa tęcza (344); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na biwaku; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Mogilno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Uraczeni; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1001; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pejzaż bez Ciebie... piosenki Jonasza Kofty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Historia o kolczakach; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 80* - Potęga immunitetu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 6/15* - Za kulisami, czyli bisnesswoman - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Polonia w Komie - Majorka - kokosowa tęcza (344); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Uraczeni; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1001; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Historia o kolczakach; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 80* - Potęga immunitetu; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (165); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 21 Piotr Polk; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|100x100px 06:45 Szansa na sukces 07:45 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać 08:45 "Trzymaj się swoich chmur" - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego 09:50 "Trzymaj się swoich chmur" - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego 11:00 A mury runą - recital Jacka Kaczmarskiego 11:50 Szansa na sukces 12:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Na ryby - reportaż 13:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Pigmeje - reportaż 14:35 Pejzaż bez ciebie - Mieczysław Fogg 14:55 Jaka to melodia? 15:40 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać 16:40 Opole 2006 na bis 17:25 Pejzaż bez ciebie - Krzysztof Klenczon 18:15 Piękniejsza Polska (12) 18:40 Piękniejsza Polska (13) 19:05 Piękniejsza Polska (14) 19:30 Opole 2011 na bis 20:20 Anna German i ja 20:35 Jaka to melodia? 21:25 Pejzaż bez ciebie - Mieczysław Fogg 22:25 "Niebo złote ci otworzę..." - Janusz Radek w Piwnicy Pod Baranami 23:30 A mury runą - recital Jacka Kaczmarskiego 00:20 Cafe Fogg, czyli co nam zostało z tych lat... 01:20 "Trzymaj się swoich chmur" - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego 02:20 "Trzymaj się swoich chmur" - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego 03:20 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:12 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:37 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 10:50 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Tadeusza Mazowieckiego - transmisja 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:52 Serwis sportowy 12:57 Pogoda 13:00 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Tadeusza Mazowieckiego - transmisja 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Serwis sportowy 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski Extra - magazyn 17:00 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 17:30 Serwis info weekend 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Quo vadis, homo? - reportaż (Polska,2013) 18:30 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 19:00 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:17 Serwis sportowy 19:22 Pogoda 19:27 Sztuka wiary - reportaż (Polska,2012) 19:53 Serwis info 19:58 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim - wywiad 20:24 Prawdę mówiąc - magazyn 20:32 7 dni świat - magazyn informacyjny 21:00 Serwis info weekend 21:11 Pogoda 21:16 Prawdę mówiąc: Sylwia Zapisek 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Serwis sportowy 21:53 Pogoda 22:00 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:48 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:20 Kulturalnie proszę - magazyn kulturalny 23:51 Tajemnice III RP: Tadeusz Mazowiecki - krok w nieznane (1) 00:26 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 01:08 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim - wywiad 01:34 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:18 Pogoda 02:26 Sportowa niedziela 02:38 Tajemnice III RP: Tadeusz Mazowiecki - krok w nieznane (1) 03:11 Prawdę mówiąc - magazyn 03:34 Pogoda 03:43 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 04:08 Quo vadis, homo? - reportaż (Polska,2013) 04:36 7 dni świat - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Czarnobyl - All Inclusive - reportaż (Polska,2013) 05:13 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 05:38 Tu kobiety - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2013 roku